Dancer In the Dark
by BrokenSentiments
Summary: Not EXACTLY based on the actual song- Luka is fascinated with the night time sky and loves to dance during the night. One night Gakupo finds her sneaking about the house at night and follows her. When he finds her...lets just say he likes what he sees. {(All rights go to their respected owners)} (Do NOT COPY THIS STORY)


Dancer In the Dark

Luka sat at her window sill staring out the night sky. The stars were like diamonds scattered across a sheet of black silk, she had always loved the night time more than the day. If anything the sun was, tolerable. She smiled up at the downturned crescent moon, thin and huge. It was a majestic sight. _If only every night could look as this one_, she thought absently. Then an idea crossed her mind. She sprang off the window seat and quickly grabbed her light pink silk bathrobe to cover up the fact that she was only in a bra and panties. She eased her bedroom door open careful not to make it creak and slipped silently out her room and down the hall pass all of the other Vocaloids that lay silently cozied up in their beds. All of the doors were shut…all accept one.

Luka inched slowly over to the door only two doors down and across the hall from her own. Moonlight drifted out of the cracked opening, she glided over and peaked inside.

Gakupo sat at the corner of his bed looking out the window, he gazed vacantly at the city of lights, and the stars looked like a reflection hovering over it. He had always enjoyed the darkness that loomed after the mid-night hour; _it always held more possible happenings than the day_. He'd always thought that intriguing, a smirk began to curl upward on his lips at this thought. Then he felt a prickle on the back of his neck, his samurai instincts began to kick in.

Someone was watching him.

The feeling was emanating from the direction of his bedroom door; he turned and peered at his door that was partially ajar. He saw something shuffle across the opening and immediately went striding over to it. He swung the door open and stared down the hall only to see a brief glimpse of pink disappear down the staircase. Gakupo stood there for a moment more before following afterward.

Luka rushed to the back sliding door in the kitchen that led to the outside. It was the whole reason she had left her room in the first place, to get a better view of the sky. She hadn't counted on getting side tracked with "The Eggplant Egg-head" upstairs. She had been staring at him and nearly caught. _He was in nothing, but some gray sweat pants_, she thought blushing. She had been staring at his exposed flat stomach. That was going to lead to some explaining which she was NOT wanting to do.

She floated across the cool tile floor of the kitchen over to the glass sliding door and opened it. As she stepped out onto the back porch, the cool summer air whooshed against her face. She sighed and felt herself flush. The sky seemed as infinite as she spun in the grass of the backyard. Her bare feet touched the chilled grass beneath, as she spun and spun around like a little girl. She felt like singing and dancing.

She did just that.

Luka pranced and leaped into the air. Her legs stretched upward and over, she had always loved to dance. Her voice covered the entire back yard spreading to every inch of it, but she was still careful to keep her it at a volume to where it would not wake anyone who was already asleep. It was nice not sing or dance for a crowd every once in a while.

Gakupo followed stealthily behind Luka down the stairs making sure she didn't notice him. _What's she up to at this hour_? He thought curiously. It was nearly one in the morning and everybody else was well into dreamland by now. Why was she up at all?

_She's meeting with someone_.

He cringed at the sound of his own thoughts, why would he think that?! _Reflex_, he answered himself back. If Luka was meeting with someone it would be like losing in a samurai battle to someone who had no experience, at all, with the way of the sword. Then an image of Len flashed through his mind's line of vision. _Yeah, I'd kill myself_. He continued quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen, remaining in the shadows as she slipped out the back door. Gakupo moved to the glass door and stood there staring as Luka began to…was she dancing? He leaned forward watching more intently, feeling a rise in temperature on both his neck and face. She was sashaying and twirling around like a professional dancer. Her hair fluid behind her like a velvety rosy liquid, the moonlight suited her phenomenally! She leaped into the air, long legs straight and…and…

Sexy!

Gakupo then realized that she had no pajamas on underneath her thin layered bathrobe. He caught a glimpse of lace and cleavage at the collar of her robe. He swallowed and pressed his face on the cool glass to lower his temperature. The outline of her underwear was faintly visible through the breathable pink fabric. He wanted her so bad. He had always wanted her, but now…it was a NECESSITY. He needed her like he needed air—no—like he needed _eggplants_. Without a second thought he lifted the latch to the door and slung it open.

Luka halted mid-twirl and shot a look to the back door of the porch. Gakupo stepped through the doorway, his violet hair cascading down his back, standing strongly closing the door silently behind him. He was still only in sweat pants, his muscular build exposed to the elements. The slender toned of his arms looked sturdy; the skin on his chest had a sheath of muscle beneath and appeared tight. His waist was slim and solid as it disappeared into a "V" below his pants. I caught myself looking at it and swung my head away turning feverishly red. _Get a grip will you_?! She thought embarrassed. She quickly snapped back to reality and fixed her robe, which was rumpled from her dancing.

"W-what are you doing out here?" she asked breathlessly. Gakupo smiled shyly and stepped forward making his way over to her wordlessly. She stiffened and stood still.

"Why were you outside my room?" his voice was quiet and seductive, it sent a shiver up her spine. He had noticed her _staring_ at him, her cheeks filled with heat and she looked downward. He was only a step away from her now, she could feel heat radiating off him in waves.

"I-I wanted to see the stars up close so…" she hung her head. Why was she telling him this anyway? She didn't have to answer to him just because he asks a question. This was sort of embarrassing. Gakupo was always in her business.

"You know," he said in his deep voice. "I found your performance quite stimulating," he reached for her hand and lifted to his lips. She gasped in surprise, his lips on her bare skin sent a tingling sensation up her are. He had been _watching_ her. Her whole body seemed to heat up from this realization, she didn't know whether to be angry or embarrassed. _Embarrassed_, she chose and continued to blush.

Gakupo, seeing, her not react negatively to him kissing her hand, proceeded up he arm. Luka's breath caught as his lips parted and rejoined her eyes closed. He brushed the center of her collar bone and heard her intake breath, this only motivated him more. His tongue slid upward past her neck, breath hot on her ears. He was tired of these stupid games they'd been playing. He had wanted to be her's from the moment he was accepted into the household of Vocaloids. He yearned for her touch and tonight he was going to _make_ her want him back. He skimmed his mouth across her face, kissing her forehead, then her cheeks, glazing over her nose, but hesitated when it came to her mouth.

Gakupo examined her lips, soft, round, full, and pink. He'd always wanted to kiss those lips. He looked at her face as a whole and saw her eyes were closed. He grazed his fingers over them and they opened, spilling out a world of crystal blue.

The first thing Luka saw when she opened her eyes were two swirling pools of lavender. Gakupo's eyes were fathomlessly beautiful.

"Luka," Gakupo whispered breathlessly. She tried, but failed at ignoring how her mind was swimming restlessly; all her thoughts revolving around Gakupo. His smell, his touch, it was all enough to drive her to madness. _If this keeps up_…Luka felt herself slipping, but then…SNAP!

_To hell with it_!

She planted her lips to his and pressed her body against him. Their mouths melded together, they were both breathing raggedly. Gakupo grabbed her thighs, putting them at his sides, and carried her back into the kitchen.

He sat her up on the countertop, her legs dangling on either side of him. He looked at her. "There's something missing." He uttered quietly as he undid the sash to her bathrobe. It slipped opened revealing her plum colored matching underwear with lilac lace embroidered edges. Gakupo smiled seductively, "That's better," he said backing up and using his hands to imitate a camera taking pictures. Luka blushed and looked away. "Although," he continued. "I didn't count on your underwear to be so…Me." He referred to the color.

"Purple doesn't just suit you, you know," Luka mumbled under her breath. Gakupo still heard her and pulled her toward him by her legs. She made a short shriek in surprise.

"I can see that…" he lowered his head to her chest and rained down kisses on her. Luka made a whimper of pleasure as Gakupo's hand glided up her back to unclasp her bra. _Click_. Her bra straps slid down her shoulders and dropped to the counter. She instinctively covered her bare breasts with her hands. Was it weird that she felt insecure about body, when they had gotten so far? Gakupo sensing her insecurity gazed at her.

"Luka, don't be ashamed of yourself when you're around me," he placed his hands over her's. "As long as I think you look sexy," he smiled sincerely. "And you reeeaally do, don't hide." He gently pried her hands away from her chest. Luka obeyed and put her hands down, she glanced back up at Gakupo not sure of his reaction. All of her uncertainty evaporated when she saw the look on his face. It was a look that made her feel wanted, like she was the only one.

Gakupo reached toward her with caution and carefully caressed her and said, "You have no idea how long I've waited to be with you like this,"

_"It always held more possible happenings than the day"_

Luka leaned into him her bare chest against his and he groaned lightly in satisfaction. "My very own 'Dancer In the Dark'."


End file.
